Eluke Slia
by Unmei no Tenshi
Summary: A girl unknown to anyone visit Akito when he's ill. She teach him how to accept and forgive but when her past comes back to haunt her will she be the one who teach him heartbreak? AkitoxOC
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic so sorry for any mistake and if you think it's rubbish or anything you can said it in the review and I promised to make it better. Anyway the Akito in this chapter is very OOC because it's about a year and a half later from the beginning of the real story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket if I do I would include myself in the story and pair myself up with Akito.

**Prologue **

"Akitosan" a sweet voice called his name. He turned round to meet the owner of the voice only to be greeted with a beautiful smile. "Konnichiwa Saya" the black hair boy said smiling warmly, behind the girl follow three boys and three girls.

"Konnichiwa Akitosan" chirped the brunette known as Tohru the other bowed and said their greetings.

Today the couples decided to have a foursome date to the theme park, the couples are Akito & Sakuya Yuki & Tohru Kyo & Kagura Hatsuharu & Rin.

"We should get going we don't want the theme park to get crowded when we get there do we?" said Akito and lead the way to the train station. With Saya walking by his side talking and smiling he couldn't help but feel happy. It always made him wonder how a lively girl with such beautiful smile had a horrible past. It wondered him even more that how can she be standing there beside him always making him happy when he had nearly, no already lost her once.

"Um Akitosan" he was snap out of his thoughts when Saya said his name. He turned to face the worried look of his 'girlfriend' "are you feeling ok? You seem a bit dazed. We can go another day if you're not feeling well" she reached up the placed her hand on his cheek and her lavender eyes were filled with concerned, for him.

He smiled a true smile that became common these days and hold her hand that was on his cheek "No I'm fine and how many times have I told you to call me Akito not Akitosan" he said pouting a bit.

"BUT THAT WILL BE DISRESPECTFUL" Saya frantically said "You're my girlfriend no need for respect" "Bu-but I'm a Sohma and yo-you're the head I-I can't" she stammered.

The others looked at the two and can't help smiling. Who would believe that Akito a guy with kind smiles and endless love for his girlfriend was once cold and bitter? Everything changes for the better after 'she' comes along. Sohma Sakuya a girl who taught Akito how to love.

Please read and review


	2. Sohma Sakuya

This is my second chapter and if any of you think Akito is OOC or anything review me so I can change him. Some of you might wonder what's the title 'Eluke Slia' means. Well I once read a book can't remember its name that said about a mystical tree with purple trunk and silver leaves. What have it got to do with the story? Read and find out. I know that Akito is a girl very shock but I still love him as a guy so I'm sticking with the male version.

Thanks to Dark Resister the only one who bothers to review me. You have no idea how happy I was when I got your review. Thanks a lot I love you. I update this chapter just for you hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in anyway if I do I'll pair myself up with Akito.

**Sohma Sakuya**

It was one of those days when the weather was just right. Not too warm and not too cold, birds are singing and light breezes are blowing. In fact it was perfect, but unfortunately someone can't enjoy the warm ray of the sun a have to lie in bed.

That someone was Akito, he was having one of his sickness again. Laying there in his grumpy mood all morning. It was three days already that he had to lie in bed and nobody had visited him. Hatori only come in to give him medicine and check up except for that the seahorse was nowhere to be seen.

He hated it; he hate having to take the medicine, he hate having to lied in bed, he hated everyone and he hate being ignored, once he's back to normal he's going to make them suffer.

'Knock Knock' Akito was jerked out of his thought on how to torture the juuninshi by someone knocking at his door. He rolled his eyes 'bet it's Hatori, why does the time go so fast I remember just taking the medicine' he sign and said an irritate "Come in".

He heard the shoji door slide open but no more movement 'Why isn't he coming in' Akito thought not making any attempt to look at the person. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep Akitosama" his eyes snap open. That was not Hatori's voice it was not even a male. Akito turned his head to look at the person at the door and was very surprised.

At the door sit a girl wearing a white kimono with long silver hair 'who is she' "Who are you?" Akito voice his thought

"Oh sorry for my rudeness my name is Sohma Sakuya" she quickly said and bowed 'She's a Sohma? Why I haven't seen her before?'

"Ano I heard that Akitosama is ill so I came to visit" she said softly but loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widen, the juuninshi didn't even give a damn about him but she who he didn't even know was visiting him. He stared at her for a long time until she felt uneasy "I'm-I'm sorry if I interrupt you and make you annoyed in anyway err I'm-I'm leaving" she stammered and was about to close the door when a voice stop her "stop" she freeze "stay" she turn round to find Akito looking at her with his cold eyes. "Hai" she said quietly and enter the room once more. She sit in front of the door away from him until he said "come closer" obediently she crawl closer to his futon but still sit a little away giving him some personal space which he gladly appreciate that even though he didn't do anything to show it.

He studied her carefully making sure not to leave any details out. The girl got long flowing waist length hair which he was sure that it was silver. He narrowed his eyes 'those can't be natural' he thought and carry on his observation. She got soft lavender eyes that he find himself staring into 'beautiful, wait did I just think that' he start shaking his head lightly earning a questioning look from the girl. After mentally slapped himself a couple of times he continue, she got pale skin but not too pale to look ghostly and rosy pink lips. She's wearing a white kimono with a big red butterfly at the bottom corner. Observation complete.

"Ano" she open her mouth to said something but was interrupt with a

"Why" she heard him whisper and look at him "Why do you come" he said more clearly and loudly. "Am I annoying you?" she ask worryingly "Yes if you keep on saying that" he said in a dangerously low voice and narrowed eyes which send shiver down her spine "I'm sorry"

"and that too"

"I'm sor-" her words were cut short when Akito narrowed his eyes more. Not having anything to say she keep quiet. "Now answer my question why do you come?" he asked again sitting up and look right at her and she look right back "I'm a Sohma and you're the head is it so strange that I come to visit you?". Akito was taken aback by the answer, she's right, it isn't strange for someone in the family to come and visit him considering him being the head of the Sohma but with their own will for Akito this was a first.

Silence

The girl not being to stand the quietness anymore decided to start a conversation "How are you feeling Akitosama?" she ask smiling a bit

"Tired" he reply without a second thought still looking at her

"Then maybe I-I should leave so you can r-" she start to say but was interrupt with a "NO" Akito sudden outburst make the girl look at him in wide eyes, realize what he had done he lower his head to look at the futon instead and said quietly "stay". The girl smile but he didn't see it he was too ashamed of himself, he Akito god of the zodiac was now asking a stranger to stay with him.

"Thank you" she said making him look up from his bed to meet with her glowing smile 'did she just say 'thank you'? Why? It should be me who said it but it's not like I'm going to say it anyway' "Can I open the window" she ask he then notice for the first time that her voice calm and melodious it start to make him wonder how wonderful it would be if she sing. He give a slight nod allowing her to do as she want, she give him another smile before getting up.

"The weather is beautiful today and I want Akitosama to see it" she said then open the window. Warm wind hit Akito right in the face proving what she just said. The sun warm ray light up the dark room, inhaling the fresh air Akito find himself getting calm. "It's the start of spring and it would be a shame not to take a look at it" she said look back at him. The wind play with her hair making it flow back gracefully and the sun shine on her face make her lavender eyes sparkle. She then noticed something outside the window and reach out to get it.

She walk back to sit by his bed and open her hands to reveal a fully bloom cherry blossom. "It's not the time for sakura to bloom yet but this one was blooming beautifully one the tree outside the window. It must be a gift" at the word 'gift' Akito shift his eyes from the flower to her face "from the tree for you" she continue and place the flower in his opened hands "it must know that you're sick and decide to cheer you up" she smile brightly. 'Stupid, how can a tree have that kind of feeling' despite his thought he found himself paying attention to her every words. Light breezes blew into the room from time to time and Akito notice how the light reflect of her hair and decide to ask about it "your hair" he state simply "oh my hair?" she know what he's talking about right away "my grandfather was a snake in the zodiac and I inherit this colour from him"

"Your grandfather was the snake?"

"Hai"

"So I suppose you know about the curse"

"Hai"

They talked for a while, actually it was only Sakuya talking and Akito listen but he join in sometime with a word or two. The sun begins to set casting a shadow on the two people. "Gomenasai Akitosama but I need to go now my mom don't allow me outside after six" she said with a worried face "don't worry, go" he reassure he and nod 'why do I have to worry that she's worried or not, what's happening to me?' he thought. Just as she was about to go out the door she remembered something "I wish that you will get healthy soon Akitosama" she said with a bright smile "What used is there to get well" he lower his head "after I get well I'll be sick again"

"then I'll come and visit you every time" Akito look up quickly

"I-I mean if Akitosama do-don't mind"

He lowerd his head again "tomorrow" he said quietly

"I-I'm sorry if my presence here annoyed you to-tomorrow I-I won't" she stammered

"I'll wait" again Akito cut her sentence shot with his simple words. The girl smile her widest smile before asking "Akitosama when do you have lunch?" Akito lift his head up to look at her "Why?"

"just asking"

"12:30"

"do you like sweets"

Akito think for a moment and said "I don't mind a little"

"Between chocolate and strawberry what would you choose?" now Akito was looking at her weirdly 'why is she asking me these questions?' "Whatever I don't care" he reply simply. She smiled "see you tomorrow" she bowed and closed the door. He let out a sign then the door open again and she pop her head back "Thank you very much Akitosama" "for what?" he ask curiously "everything see you tomorrow" then the door closed again. Akito stared at the shoji door for a while before plopping back on to the futon 'weird' he thought and drifted of to sleep.

Please read and review. If you don't like the OC just tell me.


	3. Strawberry shortcake and Chocolate fudge

Sorry for not updating for so long, I have to face the horror of homework and essay the teachers piled on me and I just finished my exams last week. Can you imagine it 5 days of sitting quietly doing exams all day long? Believe me it's torture. Well now I'm free and hopefully will be updating faster than before (if I'm not lazy which I really am)

Thank you for the reviews more would be great anyway on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akito or Fruits Basket I only own Sohma Sakuya.

**Strawberry shortcake and chocolate fudge**

The next day Akito was having lunch in his room. His food was the type that you will only find in a five stars hotel, but no matter how good the food is he doesn't feel anything. He kept looking out the window every five minutes.

'What am I doing? I'm not waiting for her am I? No, it can't be. I'm just curious that she'll dare show her face here again or not right? Right.' He convinces himself to believe that thought and continue with his luxurious lunch. Times passed until 1:00pm the maid came in to take the tray away but the girl was no where to be found.

After lunch Akito was sitting on a futon in the middle of the room the blanket covering his legs, staring out the window "WHERE IS SHE?" he said irritably in a loud whisper. 'She said she was going to come, how dare she, who does she think she is breaking a promise with me' he thought angrily and starting to form an evil plan on how to torture the girl when he see her again. Right on queue there was a knock on the door "WHAT" Akito snap angrily.

The shoji door slide open to reveal a silver hair girl sitting Japanese style by the doorway. She bow a little then enter the room and then settle herself beside Akito's bed like yesterday. She was wearing a pink kimono with white obi and sakura pattern at the bottom. She smile at him lightly and bowed once again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Akito sama I wa-"

"I was not" Akito interrupt her apology once again with simple words and stare coldly at her.

The stare send cold chill down her spine "I'm sorry"

"I told you to stop saying that"

"H-Hai"

Their uncomfortable conversation ended when the knock on the door was heard again. The two turn their head to the source of the voice to see a maid coming in carrying a tray containing 2 plates and forks. The tray was set beside Sakuya

"I've brought what you've asked for Sakuya san" she said politely

"Arigato" the maid bowed to Sakuya and Akito then made her exit.

Akito eyed the tray curiously "what are those for?"

She smile and lifted a box from behind her making Akito question himself why didn't he notice it before "For this" she said and put down the box between them.

She delicately opened the box with Akito eyeing it all the time. She lift the lid up to revealed a slice of strawberry shortcake and a slice of chocolate fudge. She put the two cakes on to the plates

"These are the cakes from my favorite store. They're made from the best ingredients. I think you would like them they're very delicious. Which one do you want Akitosama"

"What about you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that if you want the strawberry shortcake I'll take the chocolate fudge and if you want the chocolate fudge I'll that the strawberry shortcake and if you want you can have both of them."

Akito eye the sweets and lift his head up to face the wall opposite himself "I told you that I don't mind a little it should be clear enough that I don't like sweets stuff that much" he said to her but still facing the wall

"I sor-" she started to apologies again but stop remembering that Akito forbid it. Out of words she keeps quiet and stares at the floor.

"But throwing it away will be a waste" Akito said quietly breaking the silent. He turned his head to look at the girl and cock it a little sideway

"So you have to eat it with me" the girl head shot up quickly lavender meet with hard black orbs "this is a command" he add. No matter how demanding and cold he want his voice to sound but it still come out too soft than he wanted. This earns a bright smile from the girl "Hai" she said and bowed again. Akito right eye twitch slightly at the smile showing that he didn't like the outcome of the situation, all was gone oblivious to the girl who lift her head up to smile at Akito again. Akito look down at the cakes and start eating starting from the chocolate fudge acting as if he couldn't care less but in the inside he was enrage

with himself

Back there when he think of saying something with cold harsh voice that he always use with other people he couldn't bring himself to said it to her and the result is that he sound like he was actually asking her to eat the cakes with him, and Sohma Akito never ask, he command, demand and insist but never ask. Furthermore when he saw that smile, the bright smile of happiness on her face he forgot to breath and his heart rate increase. What are these strange emotions that he got when he's with her? The worst is when he saw the smile except from those emotions he also felt………..happy.

'Why' he ask himself over again and again but silence answer back

Before he knows it the last remaining piece of the dessert went down his throat. He felt her eyes on him but he decide to look out the window. He still felt her gaze and somehow became nervous. He didn't know why he's having these feeling, it's not like he's afraid of her right? No, of course not. He's the great Sohma Akito the head of the Sohma clan and she's only one member of the family; he has absolute power over her, he can hurt her even kill her anyway he wish and nobody can do anything about that. He smirks inwardly and turns his head to face her only to have the self confidence he just gain to vanish into thin air. There, she was smiling again how can anyone smile so much he ask himself? 'She's pretending' Akito says to himself but deep down he knows he smile is a true smile, from the heart, naïve and innocent. Not fake like the one everybody give him all the time. It took every ounce of his will to refrain himself from smiling back.

"Do you like it Akito sama?" she ask him the smile never leave her face

"No" he reply simply not wanting her to know that he actually enjoyed it

She lower her gaze, the smile no longer on her face and whisper a soft "Gomen"

Guilt was clearly show on Akito's face but the girl couldn't see it and Akito thanks god for that.

The girl raise her head and give him a sad smile "I should get going my mom won't like it like I go back home late" she bowed to him and gather all the plates and forks onto the tray taking it to the door with her. Before going out she turn round to face him again "See you tomorrow Akito sama and thank you for everything" she give him one last smile a bow and was gone.

A frown crept its way onto Akito's face. He curse himself mentally for felling happy when she smile, wanting to smile back, for feeling guilty and surprisingly even for himself………….for making her depressed. He slumped onto the futon confusing with himself.

Sorry if my typing aren't that good to tell the truth I got a C in English.

Hope you enjoyed it. Can anybody tell me what's a 'Mary sue' because I see a lot of stories saying 'It's not a Mary sue'. Seems like this 'Mary sues' aren't so popular. I don't want my Sakuya chan to be one of them.


End file.
